monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-81.156.126.119-20190926194724/@comment-29393109-20190929210315
"I would try to think of an argument back, but clearly nothing I say will change your mind. Most people on this wiki are so stubborn: They seem to think that their opinion is the only one that can possibly be right. So instead of actually listening, they just try and pick holes in the other persons comment, and try and come up with any arguament, however weak, and that way they can never be proven wrong." You are literally doing the exact same thing that you literally just said. You are a stubborn idiot who thinks that their opinion is the only one that is correct, so instead of actually listening, you just try and pick holes in the Ranking Council's methods, and try to come up with any argument, however weak and retarded it may be, and that way you can believe you can never be proven wrong. "Yoshi, even thought this comment is mainly aimed at you, you are certainly not the only one - in fact, there are many people a lot worse with this than you. However, you just need to think "It’s possible that this guy has a point" and actually read what I say... most of your arguaments I had already talked about in previous comments, but you are too lazy to even read them." If you think Hyperia is SS+ then your point is as pointless as a feminist, he's too lazy to read your comments because you're beyond stupid and won't budge on your opinion on Hyperia. "Anyway, all I’ll say is that I think hyperia is far better than S+, and I’m not the only one as well... If SS+ is a bit too high for you, and you want to give him a less significant increase - or even if you properly consider what I said and still think he deserves S+... I’m fine with that. But what I don’t want you to do is to just do what everyone else does: see a comment you disagree with, laugh at it for having a different opinion, and just dismiss it as wrong before you can understand it. Also sorry this is so long... just feeling frustrated with many of the people on this wiki." You're not the only one who thinks Hyperia is better than S+ as well, but you, like everyone else who thinks that, are a braindead clown who has no idea what they're talking about. I'd say if you think Hyperia is SS- then that's an acceptable opinion, but still a big stretch, most of the Ranking Council said S or S+ and we ended up agreeing on S+. The reason why people like me laugh at your opinion is because of how ludicrous it is, I'm genuinely sorry but Hyperia is not SS+ by any stretch of the definition, he does not in any capacity rival any of the Monsters in OP Rank, the Monsters in SS+ do. I can never understand how Hyperia is so good BECAUSE HE ISN'T. The Ranking Council will only move Hyperia if he's going down.